User talk:SOURCECODE01
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SOURCECODE01 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, September 29, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, September 29, 2014 (UTC) The story doesn't meet quality standards Here are some of the issues I found: There are coding errors, you should use source mode as it won't result in odd formation or text like this in editor 9Which makes editing/reading it extremely difficult: "" "". "Please, If(capitalized?) anyone reads this, I live a(at) 209 Olvera Street..." The majority of issues were in capitalizing random words in sentences ("If", "Everytime" "It Haunts", etc.) punctuation (commas misused), spacing ("repeating,over") and grammatical issues. The story is also problematic with some of its cliches, the computer mysteriously dripping blood, the "I don't have much time" opening, and the corruption repeating "over and over" ending that is fairly common with these types of stories. The coding errors, spacing, grammatical, capitalization, and cliches really detract from the overall quality of the story. Here's a copy so you can look over it. http://pastebin.com/qYjME5vY EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the best advice I can give, make some edits and take the story to the writer's workshop. They will really help and give feedback and from there you can go about making a deletion appeal. Having people's feedback really helps with the appealing process. It is not recommended to just reupload it again as you can get banned for a day for that. (I just had to ban a user for three days for reuploading their story five times without making a single change/attempt to improve. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:24, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Unfortunately I'm busy with the marked for review section and other site maintenance, I would take it to the writer's workshop for feedback and then once you have it, make a deletion appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:58, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Warning Do not blank messages from your talk. (Especially ones containing warnings). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Poor Quality Stories Just a heads up, in the future, it would be preferable for you to add the or templates to pages you think are below the quality standards - take a look at them by clicking on the links. This allows us to quickly see pages that need to be deleted/edited as opposed to having to look through the comments. Also, these templates are quite powerful, so use them with caution and make sure to look through their documentation. As a side note, I've deleted the "Lollipop" page, as it was quite clichéd and below the QS. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 20:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) When editing Try to not use the comments section and use the edit button instead. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 19:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :Please put the Marked for Review template in the story itself (at the top) with the reason. Not putting it in the story itself does not add it to the M4R section. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:38, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Seriously Stop putting the M4R template in comments. It messes with the category system and makes it more difficult for us. Just edit the pasta itself and put the marked for review thing inside it. If it happens again, I will block you for a day. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:55, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:30, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Let's go step by step. 1st: I use mono book when editing, but in the wikia format, you can add categories on the right side of the page in the section labeled categories. If it is not there, you can also use this template at the very bottom of the page while editing: Category:CATEGORY TITLE 2nd: those warnings have to stay as they serve as reminders to both you and the admins. (I have one myself about creating new categories on my talk page (archive 1).) Without those, it is possible that an admin may mistake an issue for a first offense and re-issue the same warning. This creates problems as we can have users committing multiple infractions. It is best to leave it be. 3rd: Blogs serve as actual blogs in which you can ask questions, enlist assistance, give commentary, etc. Creepypasta Wiki:Blogs is a good link if you are wondering the rules for making/posting blogs. 4th: Even if they belong to the freestyle competition, they should be marked for review/deletion if they are low quality. (Although leave the template and freestyle categories just in case) I have been leaving that to Underscorre as he is a judge, but I am getting ready to have a sit down and begin looking through the stories that have built-up over there. 5th: Sometimes low quality pastas slip by, if you come across such a story, mark it or bring it to an admin's attention. While it may not always be deleted (as sometimes what one views as a poorly-told story is viewed by another as effective.), it will always be reviewed closely by an admin/bureaucrat. 6th: Only the creator of a thread or an admin can close them. Link them to me and I'll shut them down (if they have been reviewed/posted) 7th: Banned users can still use the site, but can't comment, edit, upload, or basically do anything except view pages. Banning limits range from 3 hours to permanently depending on the infraction. (Being underaged, creating spam/blanking bots are a few causes for an indefinite banning.) Hope that answered your questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :The story has been deleted (by Underscorre) and since the author has not been active for over a year plus, I am just going to keep tabs on them and begin going through their stories to make sure they aren't copying anything else without attributing the source material. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rollback Request All done. In the future, in a situation like that, find your edit in the page's history and press the "undo" button. This allows normal users to undo edits. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:42, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Reuploading Stories I realise the story you just reuploaded wasn't yours, but you still reuploaded it after it was deleted. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt & assuming that this wasn't with malicious intent, from what I could see it looked as if while you were editing I deleted the page & you still went through with the edit, so if that's what happened, don't go ahead with changes if you get a warning message saying the page was deleted. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thought that's what happened. Good to know it wasn't intentional. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:13, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Blogs You recently posted a blank blog entry. I assume this was a mistake. I have deleted it, make sure to preview blogs before posting them as they can be misconstrued as spam blogs. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:20, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Reviews Hi, Sourcecode. I hope you didn't mind my micro pasta- haha- just messing around and trying to have some fun (fun is your final rule). Anyway, since you say you do a lot of reviews I thought I'd let you know that I'm always on the look out for feedback and would love to get one. The Long List seems to be really popular, but a review on any of the stories on my page would be most appreciated. Thanks! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Talk Page Blank Could you send me a link to the user who blanked his/her talk page? I can't seem to find them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, right. Generally, users are allowed to remove the welcome message from their talk pages, as its primary function is to try and help the user with getting started using the wiki, but thanks for your help anyway. Also, considering said user hasn't logged in for over a year, I doubt him/her is likely to ever read that message again. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Cliche Pastas That's a difficult question, you can take it to the Trollpasta wiki. You can also make your own blog (as a few reviewers do riffs of pastas.) It may be deleted as a blogicle. I think since Humboldt has one, you should be fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yet another micro-pasta I wrote another micro-pasta. Could I be the 1/1000, could, I dare say, even be a god? ;) You tell me The Music Lover HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:12, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Holy mother of god You gave me a freaking heart attack when i saw this in my contents box! thank you for fixing the problem, but please dial 911 NOW! have a nice day too! Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. As this is your second offence, you will now receive a three day ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:23, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Contest I've deleted your entry for the Paranormal Activity contest because the concept was taken from Note to Self, plus the story didn't make much sense. You still have time to write something, so take your time and put in some effort. This was just shy of plagiarism in my opinion, so let's avoid anything of this nature in the future. Jay Ten (talk) 19:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: They're similar as one is the (unofficial) sequel to the other. The sequel was made before the no-spinoff rule (One is PotM and the other is HA). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: I deleted the story for you. Just a heads-up, if you want something deleted of yours, you can just add the delete now category and an admin will remove it. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: You know, you didn't have to get so formal with that letter. Anyways, I'd just like to say I know I made a dumb analogy by using food as a example, but my point is that what I responded to was a bit stupid itself, respectfully, and well, I'm stupid myself, but you should at least give some feedback on why. It's pointless to talk to him, by the way. He's already dead. 02:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The xXAce_MissingNoXx Card Thnx for making that card. I totally agree with you too. People are stupid: we all have done something stupid. It's pointless to talk to him, by the way. He's already dead. 00:58, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reviewed Story Thank you for the review on my story in the Writer's Workshop. I will certainly take your suggestions into account (thanks for clearing things up about the blood, I was always taought it was blue before it broke the skin). If you have anymore suggestions please feel free to message me. User:DarthWeezer1994 19:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Flowers Flowers don't grow in salt. I'll take some time to look at it in-between studying and classes when that starts up in a few days. Thanks, I'll see you around on the site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, December 21, 2017 (UTC)